Shōyō Hinata
Shōyō Hinata (Japanese: 日向翔陽 Hinata Shōyō, Hinata Shoyo[2]) is the main protagonist of the Haikyuu!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. He is a first year student at Kurasuno High School that joined the volleyball team as a middle blocker. Hinata's dream is to become strong enough to spike past tall blockers just like the "Small Giant" once did. Like the Small Giant, he specializes in jumping to compensate for his lack of height. Appearance - Hinata's height is 162.8 cm, making him the second shortest person on his team, next to Yū Nishinoya. Although he is quite short, he is able to jump extraordinarily high, like his idol, the Small Giant. He has been taunted for his short height but when he jumps on the court, many are impressed by the height he can reach. He has messy orange hair and brown eyes. He is mostly seen in his current school uniform, a black jacket and black jeans. He wears a beige or tanned sweatshirt beneath his jacket. In the first episode, he is first seen with a green school outfit from his former school. Since joining Karasuno's Volleyball Club, he has been wearing a black shirt and black shorts with white tin stripes and orange tin stripes on the side. His position number, 10, and his school's name in Japanese kanji can be seen on the back of his shirt. While on court, he wears kneecaps and white volleyball shoes with red stripes. Regularly, he wears a burgundy training outfit and white toed sneakers with accents of green. He is also seen with his training outfit that has black stripes on the side. He sometimes wears a regular white t-shirt and shorts. Personality - Hinata is often described as a simple-minded idiot like Kageyama. He is friendly, loud, easily impressed, and overall an extremely cheerful person. He befriends people easily and is good at schmoozing. He hates losing, especially to Kageyama, even if it's trivial things. Though Hinata is easily scared, he is extremely determined and never backs down from challenges. He is very passionate about volleyball. Hinata has one side to him that intimidates even the strongest people, including Ushijima; when he talks about certain aspects of volleyball, such as his reason to win, his expression turns cold, though he isn't aware of this. Hinata isn't good at studying and often fails his tests. Back during middle school and the start of high school, he barely scored anything in the double digits. Statistics - Other Appearances - Tanaka-Senpai's Nightmare: Hinata and Kageyama were training before Tanaka arrived. The next day, they also arrived earlier than Tanaka did. The same thing happened the next day as well with Hinata and Kageyama telling Tanaka that they were already here around 3:00 AM. Later on, Tanaka saw Hinata and Kageyama putting their sleeping bags in the gym, saying that they were going to stay overnight at the gymnasium. Sawamura overheard what happened, which Hinata and Kageyama asks Tanaka to stay with them. The entire thing turned out to be Tanaka's dream. The Battle at Lunch Break: Hinata is shown possessing the last yakisoba bread while Yū and Tanaka were being beaten by two school girls after they looked under their skirts. Nisekyū!!: Yū and Tanaka fought with guys from a different school after they picked up on Kiyoko; this led to them doing roadwork outside of their respective prefecture. Hinata and Kageyama, who were just standing nearby, were also confronted in doing roadwork. Hinata saw on a board that there was a beach volleyball tournament. They wanted to participate but Tanaka was afraid that if they did, then Daichi would fine out. After that, Yū pointed to some beautiful women and he changed his mind to participate in the tournament. The match had started with the opponents as Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi, and Tachibana. After seeing that the majority of the other team were girls, Hinata tried to play softly with them, but Tsugumi spiked a ball towards Hinata and he could't save it, leading to a point for Raku's team. After seeing what happened to Hinata, they were shocked about the strength Raku's team had. After the match, they were seen in a restaurant, with Onodera offering meat to Hinata; Hinata blushed while trying to accept it. Trivia - *Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven" while actually "yō" has different meanings which are: "sunshine, yang principle, positive, male, heaven, or daytime". His last name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun". *In the first popularity poll, Hinata was ranked 2nd, after Kageyama with 6,058 votes. In the second popularity poll, he was ranked 1st with 12,720. *Hinata's favorite food is: Tamago Kake Gohan. *Hinata's current concern is that he can't catch a ball one-handed. *Whenever Hinata is nervous, he gets an upset stomach and has to go to the bathroom. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blocker